


Trusting

by kathkin



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Has it ever occurred to you that you're too trusting?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trusting

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in Autumn 2008, set just after 1x04.

“Has it ever occurred to you,” Arthur said, while Merlin carefully (but still a little shakily) tidied his room. “That you’re too trusting?”

“What do you mean?” said Merlin.

“If you hadn’t trusted that girl when she told you that Bayard was trying to poison me,” said Arthur. “Then-”

“Then you’d have been poisoned instead of me, and things would have turned out much worse,” said Merlin.

“Still, though, you only trusted her because she was pretty,” he said.

Merlin spun round to face him. “Oh, and you never pay any attention to girls at all, do you?” he snapped.

“Well, I wouldn’t trust one that completely just because she looked at me!” Arthur shouted back. “Maybe it’s just that you’re not used to getting that kind of attention,” he said. “Is that what it is?”

“Oh, come on! That’s just… now you’re just…” he trailed off. The thought crossed his mind briefly that Arthur may be a little jealous, and he very nearly said it outloud.

He stared at Arthur. Arthur glared back. His gaze flicked up and down Merlin briefly, in a way that made him suddenly very uncomfortable.

“I think… I think maybe I should get back to work,” he said. He wasn’t, he realised, at all angry any more (and what he was feeling was hard to identify).

“I think… maybe you should,” said Arthur. He folded his arms awkwardly and took a deep breath.

“Right,” said Merlin.

“Yes,” said Arthur. Then they both turned away, and neither of them spoke for the rest of the morning.


End file.
